The Final Days
by The Slayer I Am
Summary: Prue is back from a hell dimension. Paige is deathly ill and no one knows why. She infects Prue and now the only way to save one of their sisters is with the others blood.
1. Piper's Day

Piper Halliwell was sitting at her office desk at P3, her nightclub. Looking around at all the bills she had sitting on her desk she sighed. For the past month P3 hadn't been doing too well, so the money was tight. The only solid income the Halliwell household had was her sister Phoebe's job as an advice columnist for The Bay View Mirror. Her half sister Paige had quit her job as an assistant for a counselor so she would have more time to study being a witch, but now she wanted a life separate from magic so she now does temp jobs. It didn't give them much money but it still helped. After about five minutes she decided it was useless and might as well go home. She would have to stop at the grocery store on the way home because Paige had been sick with a cold all week. She had been taking a lot of time off to help her but she knew that Paige would have done the same if she were sick. She walked out of her office carrying all her paper work with her when one of her workers dropped a tray full of wine glasses. She quickly dropped her bills and flung out her hands. The man and the glasses froze, both in midair. She rushed over to him, took the tray and glasses, and straitened it all out. She quickly went back over, picked up the now scattered bills, and unfroze him. He looked around in shock but Piper just flashed him a smile. "I'll be back tomorrow, remember to sweep the stage and get the glasses set up because No Doubt will be playing here tomorrow." The employee just nodded. She rushed outside only to find that it was pouring rain. "Just great," She murmured. She rushed to the car, unlocked it, and drove home. 


	2. Photo's of the Past

Phoebe Halliwell was sitting upstairs in the attic with the Book of Shadows, the Halliwell sister's source of power. She was researching a demon that had attacked the household a couple of days ago. She finally found him. "The Matachario? What kind of name is that? Well I guess it's gone so there is no use studying it any more." She mumbled to herself. Her eyes darted around the room falling on the random vanquishing potion that was on top of wooden trunk sitting in the corner of the room. She walked slowly over to it. Phoebe tried to open it but it was locked. She kicked it and it finally opened. She slowly opened the lid. The only thing in there was a photo album. "I know this. I've seen it before." Phoebe slowly opened the book and let out a tiny sob. It was a photo album of her dearly departed sister Prue. She started to flip through it. "Pheebs?" Her half- sister Paige called up to her. She jumped and quickly stuffed the photo album back into the trunk and tossed in the potion as well. She quickly ran downstairs as she told her sister she was coming not realizing that the potion bottle had broken spilling it all over the photo album causing it to bleed what looked like dark red blood. 


	3. Grave

Prue Halliwell was screaming in torment. She had been trapped in a hell dimension since she vanquished the demon Shax. "Why haven't my sister tried to save me yet?" She thought. "Don't they know I'm being tortured here?" She had been stuck there getting her heart ripped out everyday, literally. She was too skinny and her hair was long and out of control. Suddenly her head exploded with pain as she screamed in pain. Prue felt like her insides were being ripped out. She collapsed on the ground and when she opened her eyes and looked around in terror, she was lying in a coffin. "Oh my God. I'm back." She started punching and kicking at the coffin trying to get out. At last her hand finally pushed through into the night air. Prue was able to pull her self out, then she slowly pulled the rest of her body out. She looked at the gravestone in horror. It had her name on it. 


	4. Sickness

Paige walked out of the bathroom feeling so sick she could barely walk. She had just spent the last three hours throwing up. "I don't think I have any insides left." She thought in disgust. "Phoebe?" She called again. Phoebe finally walked in. "Whatcha need, babe?" "Ok you are WAY too perky." "Sorry, I'll un-perk. You don't look too well. How are you holding up?" "I've been vomiting for the last three hours. Where's Piper with that medicine?" "She's on her way. She just called from the supermarket, she's almost home." "Ok. I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Maybe that will make me feel better." "Ok, I'm gonna go watch some TV. I hear Bridget Jones' Diary is on and I need some comedy." Paige watched her sister walk down the stairs before she crawled into bed. "I feel like I'm gonna die!" She thought. 


	5. Premonition

During a commercial break of Phoebe's movie she went to the kitchen to get some more popcorn. Just as she was about to put the bag in the microwave she noticed the photo album she had seen upstairs in the attic sitting on the island they had in the kitchen. "What the heck?" She muttered aloud. The book seemed to be...bleeding? Phoebe slowly walked over to the book and just as she touched it she felt like she was being pulled out of her skin. She was having a premonition. However, this time something was different. She only saw her vision in flashes. First saw her sister Prue climbing out of her grave, then she saw her in the manor looking around, next she saw her strangling Paige, and at last finally her premonition was normal, and still. Prue was standing in a graveyard. She looked like she had been dead for a long time. She was wearing the dress they had buried her in, her skin was decaying, her eyes were sunken, her hair was falling out, and there were maggots crawling in and out of her ears and eyes. Then Prue started talking or yelling at her. "You think you can just bring me back. You had the blood on you. Did you feel it? Could you feel the blood on your hands? You put me in the ground, b!#h! You put me in the ground!" Phoebe yelled back to her sister, "You were dead! You were DEAD!" Suddenly Phoebe came back out of her vision and collapsed on the ground. Piper, who had just got home, rushed over to her. "Phoebe, are you ok? You were screaming. And who's dead." Phoebe who was still a little shaken from the ordeal quietly responded, "Prue." 


	6. Shaken

Piper was still a little confused about what Phoebe was saying. "Honey, I know Prue's dead. She died a long time ago." "No, no, that's not what I mean. I saw her!" "Saw who? Prue?" "Yeah, she was in my premonition, at least I think it was a premonition." "What happened?" "I saw her, she was crawling out of her grave, and then she was in the manor, and then she was choking Paige. Then she started talking to me." "Sweetie, what did she say?" "Something about blood on my hands and how we put her in the ground. It's all getting fuzzy now." "You sure it was a premonition and not something else, like a dream?" "I don't know. It might have been." "Maybe you should get some sleep." "Yeah, yeah that would be good." Phoebe responded as she looked over at the place she had last seen the photo album, but it wasn't there. 


	7. Paige

Paige slowly walked down the part of the stairs and called out to her sisters, "Hey, what's going on? I heard something fall. Is everything ok?" Piper came rushing into the hallway, sliding on the wood and almost crashing into the stair banister. "Yeah hun. Don't worry about it." Piper responded. "Ok. Hey did you get my medicine?" "Yeah," Piper replied. "I got it. I'll bring it up to later." "Thanks Piper. I'll be up here, vomiting my guts out." 


	8. Reunited

Phoebe, who was still a little shook up, slowly stood up trying to get her balance. She still was a little weak, but everything was becoming less fuzzy. She grabbed the ground up coffee beans, and started to put on a pot of coffee. Phoebe moaned and started to rub her neck. "Pheebs?" Phoebe almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Piper walk in. "Jeez! Chill out, Phoebe!" "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm still a little shaken." "So you thought a pot of coffee would help you relax?" "Well, I thought I would do a little research. Plus I'm too wired to sleep." "Ok, well I'm going to bed. And don't get too freaked out if you hear the toilet flush." "Ha ha, very funny!" Piper trudged slowly upstairs, yawning on the way. Phoebe followed her with her eyes until she heard Piper's bedroom door shut. She quickly rushed to the front door to make sure it was locked. Just as she reached the door a shadow, which looked oddly like a human, passed the door. Phoebe jumped back against the wall. "Oh my God," she whispered. The shadow passed the door again, but this time it stopped in front of the door, and knocked. Thoughts of doubt rushed through Phoebe's mind as she walked slowly up to the door. Her trembling hand reached out and grabbed the handle. As she clenched her fists around the doorknob blood came pouring out of her hand, but it was not her blood. She twisted the handle and quickly yanked open the door. When she saw who it was, she cried out, "Oh my God! Prue?" 


	9. New Acquaintances

Phoebe just stood at the doorway looking at her once dead sister. "P- pr-prue?" She stuttered. "Is it really you?" Prue did not say anything. Suddenly Phoebe flung her arms out and hugged her sister. "Prue, I missed you so much. How could you leave us like that?" After a minute Prue started to hug back. Both the sister collapsed on the ground still hugging on another. Phoebe was crying and Prue was still silent. "Prue, how...what...how did this happen?" Again, Prue didn't say anything. "We should get inside. You look awful." She put her arm around her sister to support her as they walked into the kitchen. "So, you're really back? You're really here?" Slowly Prue started to nod. Suddenly there was a creak from the living room. Prue jumped and started to look around wildly. "Prue, honey, its ok!" Phoebe comforted her sister. "Piper?" Phoebe called out. "Yeah! What's all the racket about?" Piper responded as she walked into the kitchen. She suddenly stopped at the sight of her sister, with tears in her eyes she quietly said, "Prue?" Prue looked at her sister and suddenly seemed to realize who they were. "Piper?" she quietly responded. "Oh my God! You're alive." Piper started to cry. She rushed toward her sister, threw her arms around her, and hugged her. "I've missed you so much!" Piper cried. "I- I've missed y-yo-you too." Prue stuttered. "Why didn't you save me?" "Save you? Honey, you were dead." Phoebe answered. "I...I was...dead?" "Yeah." Piper replied. "You didn't know?" "No, I...I was stuck in a hell dimension." "Oh, were so sorry! We didn't know, I swear we didn't know!" Piper cried out, hugging her sister again. "Hey," Phoebe said quietly. "Your hands are bleeding." Prue quickly tried to cover them up by hiding them behind her back. "Oh no sweetie let me see." Piper quickly responded grabbing her hands. "How did this happen?" "Oh my God," Phoebe whispered. "She had to dig out of her own grave." "Oh my," Piper whispered. "We're so sorry!" Suddenly there was a creaking coming from the stairs. Prue looked around crazily. "Prue, honey, its ok." Phoebe comforted her. "It's probably just..." However, before she could finish Prue ran out into the living room. Paige was standing at the foot of the stairs in her PJ's looking at her sister. "What the..." Before she could finish Prue blasted some telekinetic energy at her. She flew back and hit the wall, making a dent in it. Paige got up slowly and walked toward Prue. She quickly hurried to the corner of the room and curled herself into a little ball. Paige kept walking toward her, trying to get her head around what was happening. "Prue?" she said quietly. "Get away from me!" Prue sobbed. Phoebe and Piper quickly rushed over to Prue and hugged her. 'Prue, its ok, this is Paige. She's are sister too." Phoebe tried to explain. "You're my...my sister?" Prue stuttered. "Yeah, I'm your little sister." Paige started crying. She reached out and hugged her sister for the first time. 


	10. Silence

All four sisters were sitting in the living room together with coffee. "Prue, do you want anything, more coffee, food? Food! I could bake you something!" Piper suggested. "Piper, calm down, I don't need anything. I'm gonna be fine." Prue responded. "I just want to go to bed. I'm really tired." "Good idea, I think we should all head up. This has been an extremely long day." Phoebe suggested. All of a sudden, Paige sneezed causing her to orb out for a second and then reappear in the same spot. "Oh my, she...she orbed. Are you a whitelighter?" Prue said sounding rather confused. "Part whitelighter, part witch, see Patty is my mom too, and then her whitelighter, Sam, is my dad, hence the whitelighter-witchyness. I think you've met Sam before." Paige explained. "Yeah, once," Prue responded. "How long was it?" "How long was what?" Piper asked. "How long was I...well...dead," Prue said trying to think of any other word besides the D-word. "It was about three years." Phoebe answered. "How long was it for you?" "Longer." Prue responded quietly. An awkward silence seemed deafening as the four sister shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Finally, Paige spoke up. "What are we gonna do now? I mean its not going to be the same, ever." "Well, I could get job, keep me occupied." Prue offered, but the sound of her voice seemed to be telling everyone that she really didn't want to. "Oh no, we couldn't ask you to do that. It's too soon. You just stay home and we'll take care of everything." Piper said. "We really should get to bed." "Is my room still...well...my room?" Prue asked. No one really seemed to want to answer the question, but bravely enough Phoebe finally told her, "Um, sweetie, since Paige moved in, and we needed the room, it's kind of now her room." Paige, trying not to be rude since technically it was her room first offered, "You could stay in the room with me if you like." "Oh, no I think I'll just stay down here tonight. I kinda just want to be alone." Prue responded trying not to sound rude. "Oh no that's fine! Perfect! I'll just make up the couch." Piper responded so quickly everyone could tell she was just a little disappointed. Phoebe got up off the couch, walked over to Prue and hugged her, then went upstairs to bed. Paige too got up off the couch and kind of half smiled at here sister and walked upstairs. Piper was setting up the bed silently while Prue was sitting in the chair looking around the house. When Piper finally finished she walked over to her sister hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad you're home." Prue quietly responded back, "Me too." Then she too went upstairs. Prue crawled into "bed" and tried to go to sleep. The house was silent, but no one could sleep. Instead, they all just stayed awake in their beds being as quiet as ever but wishing that someone or something would break the silence. 


	11. Triquetra

Piper woke up with a start to the sound of her clock radio; she quickly glanced over at it not really wanting to know the time, but rather if she could afford to sleep another 10 minutes. It was 7:20, the time she normally got up for work, but today it seemed like she had just fallen asleep. Sure she was up half the night talking to Prue and worrying if she would be alight, but she should have gotten at least 5 hours or so, and she had vanquished demons on less sleep than that. Piper quietly walked out to the end of the hallway just to see Prue sleeping there. She was half expecting not to see her, assuming it must have been a dream but there she was sleeping soundly on the Halliwell's couch. She walked back to her room and slowly walked into the bathroom to take her normal morning shower. It was then that she realized that her husband wasn't home. Normally he at least called or orbed in so she knew where he was. She wasn't that worried though, he could take care of himself. She jumped in the shower trying to make is as quick as possible. While she was in their Piper noticed something strange about her arm. The triquetra was scarred on top of her veins. "What the hell?" She muttered aloud. She looked around not really expecting to find anything but she felt she needed to look for some sort of clue as to what did this. When she turned back to her new scar, she found it had opened and it was now bleeding everywhere. Piper quickly looked around and grabbed a washcloth to cover it up, but when she looked back, it was gone. "What the..." However, before she could finish her sentence something came shooting out at her and pushed her. She slipped and fell, hitting her head on the side of the shower. She lied there unconscious, blood dripping from the back of her skull. 


	12. Not Left Standing

Phoebe looked up from her work so suddenly she spilled her coffee on her new sweater. "Oh, damn!" She whispered to herself. She had heard a loud thump from the room next to her. Curious to see what the sound was she walked down the hall to the next room. She knocked on Piper's door calling her name out trying to get her attention but also not trying to wake Paige and Prue. Phoebe heard the shower running so she opened the door and walked inside Piper's room. The door was closed on the bathroom so she knocked on that door too. "Piper?" she called out a couple more times. Sensing something was wrong Phoebe opened the door. "Piper?" she called out once more. Again there was no answer. She walked into the bathroom slowly. The shower curtain was slightly open; when she looked more closely she saw Piper's hand slightly lying outside the shower. "Oh my God, Piper!" She called out to her sister. She ran up to the shower and opened the curtain. Piper was lying there, it seemed as though she had been knocked out. Phoebe grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her sister as she tried to wake her. "Piper, honey wake up!" She said slightly shaking her. Phoebe was just about to call for Leo when Piper woke up with a start gasping for air. "Oh my God! Piper, are you ok?" Piper tried to respond but she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Finally she was able to say, "I fell, something...pushed me." She reached back and felt the back of her head. When she pulled her hand back she saw nothing. "Where's the blood?" Phoebe seemed a little alarmed and confused said "What blood? There's no blood."

"Yes, yes there is! I fell and I could tell I was bleeding! Why is there no blood?" Piper responded sounding a bit defensive. "There should be blood!"

"Piper, there is nothing here!" Phoebe said trying to calm her sister down.

Suddenly Piper's eyes rolled back in her head until all you saw were the whites of her eyes. In a demon like voice Piper, or whatever was possessing Piper said to Phoebe "There should be blood! But not hers! It should be yours! You're the one who's going to bleed your sister dry! Killer! You're going to kill her and your not going to regret it! Just wait! The end is coming and you won't be the last standing!" Then Piper's eyes rolled back and she collapsed once more onto floor.


	13. Awakened

Piper slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on her bed in her room. "How did I get here?" she said quietly to herself. "You passed out in the shower." Piper, when she heard the answer, shot straight up. "Jeez Phoebe, announce you presence, or something, will you?"

"Sorry," Phoebe said sounding kind of monotone, as she walked out of the corner of Piper's room. "I was just waiting till you got up. What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"I mean you kept saying something about blood. I think you were possessed." Phoebe replied.

"Oh, I think I remember something. I was standing in the shower, and I was bleeding..."

"No you weren't. You told me that before but you weren't bleeding." Phoebe interrupted.

"No, I was but then I stopped. And what do you mean I was possessed?" Piper asked.

"You eyes rolled back in your head and you were saying some pretty weird things." Phoebe paused for a second before continuing. "Piper, I think something went wrong. The visions and possession are all aimed at me. I think I'm connected somehow to how Prue came back."

"But you didn't do anything." Piper responded.

"But that's the thing. You don't know that!" Phoebe replied sounding a bit defensive.

"You're right, I don't. I don't know what to do, I don't know how it happened and I don't know what's gonna happen. But we will figure something out." Piper said trying to comfort her sister. Phoebe was silent for a minute then she said "I have to go to work." and stormed out of the room.


	14. Gone and Forgotten

The minute Prue fell asleep she began dreaming of the hell dimension she had been trapped in._ There was a lot of darkness, the darkness was only cut by lighter gray shadows but there was never any true light. It was most likely a forest or perhaps a jungle, she couldn't quite tell. Things she couldn't see called out to her from every direction, shaking branches and bushes, rubbing up against her. And there was defiantly someone or some_thing_ stalking her, walking where she had walked and pausing where she paused, mimicking her every move. A quicker movement then, something quick and black swept across her view, just enough to make her jump. So scared she wanted to cry out to see if there was any civilization anywhere, but she knew she couldn't because she was being hunted. She was thrashing and gasping and could still see nothing until it was too much for her, and she began to scream. There were flashes of fire in the darkness a sound like thunder or maybe the sharp crack of a lightning bolt—_

— She woke with a start and saw someone standing over her. Before they could do anything she grabbed their neck and did a quick spin so she was standing over them holding her to the couch. As soon as she realized who it was she let go instantly. "Jeez Prue, I just came down to check on you." Her newly discovered half-sister Paige said to her.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know who you were at first." Prue said as she looked around to see if anything else was going to sneak up on her.

"It's ok. You're safe here, with us." Her sister said in a reassuring voice. Prue began to relax a little. "Phoebe already left for work and Piper is still upstairs sleeping. Apparently she had a rough night." Paige continued. "So do you want anything to eat?"

"Um...sure. I'd like that. We can talk...get to know each other." Prue replied.

"I'd like that." Paige said to her and they walked into the kitchen together.

Prue went and sat down and Paige walked over the counter and got two mugs for coffee and took out two bagels and started toasting them. She walked over to the table and before she sat down Prue said to her. "You forgot me! I'm NOT DEAD!" she ended almost screaming. "What, what are you talking-"But before Paige could finish her question she passed out on the floor.


	15. Thirteen Missing

Phoebe was sitting at her desk "reading" the letters her fans had written her. "Screw this." She said quietly and threw the letters back on her desk. Why had she even come to work if she wasn't going to actually work? "I guess I just wanted to get out of the house." She thought. She hadn't really wanted to be there when the whole Halliwell clan awoke. She looked around her office to see if there was anything she could do besides just sit there. She glanced over at the TV and decided to turn it on to see what was happening in San Francisco. Phoebe pushed a couple of papers around until she finally found the remote. She hit power and turned to channel 4, the news station. Leaning back a little in her chair she watched. "And in more braking news," The anchor woman said, "People all over San Francisco have gone missing. The police have no definite number but so far thirteen people have gone missing. Police reports say this could be the work of a serial killer but there is no evidence that these people have been killed. If you have seen any of these women please call our hotline number." Then the TV flashed to the pictures of the people gone missing, one by one. All of them seemed to be about twenty-five with dark brown hair. The realization hit Phoebe that all these women looked alike, looked like her. Phoebe gasped and jumped when her phone rang suddenly. She switched off the TV and checked the caller ID, but it was an undefined number. "Hello? Hello?" she said twice before she just hung up figuring it was a prank call. She picked up her letters and looked at them once more. She leaned back in her chair a little more and within 10 minutes she was fast asleep. _RING! _ The sound of the unpleasant telephone had awoken her with a start. Checking the caller ID just to make sure it wasn't the same prank caller, but no, it was Piper's cell phone. "Hello," She said with a slight yawn.

"Umm, hey Pheebs. I need to talk to you about something." Piper said in a voice that sounded quite concerned. Phoebe figuring she just wanted to talk to her about her shower dilemma this morning, ignored her comment, and looked at the clock realizing that she needed to go home now. "Piper, where's Paige? She was supposed to pick me up after work today."

"That's what I needed to talk to you about..." Piper said sounding so faint that Phoebe had to listen really hard just to hear.

"Piper," Phoebe said raising her voice in concern, "What's wrong?"

Piper finally responded, "Paige is in the hospital, she's dying."


	16. Snow White

Just to be clear: I do not own Charmed however much I would like to…any of the characters you recognize are probably not mine.

"Wait, what?" Phoebe's voice sounded through the line. Piper sighed, not really wanting to repeat it because somehow saying it aloud made her feel like it was irreversible. She swallowed. "She's dying."

"What? How…how did this happen?" Phoebe said in an alarmed voice.

"The doctors don't know. It some kind of disease in the blood. It's attacking her heart." Piper responded.

"Well is she gonna be ok?" Phoebe questioned.

"The doctors say its terminal. I don't know what to do."

"I'll be there soon. Bye."

Piper hung up the pay phone. She was still a little shocked. Piper slowly walked to the bathroom, and walked into a stall. "Leo! Leo!" She cried in an urgent whisper. She saw her husband orb into the bathroom stall. She opened her mouth to start explaining but before she got any words out Leo said, "I know…Paige."

"Leo, you have to heal her."

"I cant, the Elders won't allow it."

"Screw the Elders!" Piper yelled back. "I am sick and tired of you standing up for them Paige is dying! I went through this with Prue and I am not going through it again!"

Leo, knowing better than to stand up to her agreed. "Ok, I'll do it."

They started down the hall towards Paige's room. When Piper reached it, she paused for a moment before entering the room. Piper saw Paige lying there looking pale and fragile, like Snow White. Her brown hair lying across her chest only added to the imagery. Her lips matched her milky white skin, as her sunken eyes outlined with dark circles made her look even more sickly. Piper almost fainted at the sight of her. Luckily, Leo got straight to work. He extended his hands over her as the glow came out of his hands. All of a sudden, his hands began to shake, electrical bolts shot out of his hand into Paige. Leo was sent flying up against the wall. He sat up breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Piper. I can't heal her."


End file.
